Runaway Juliet: A Year Later
by Starfire2018
Summary: It's a year after Ally ran away with Austin and his band. They are always busy, but still find time for each other. But when Ally's dad suddenly shows up to force Ally to come back home, what will happen to them all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

_**So**_**_ here's the sequel for 'Runaway Juliet' it won't be very long but I said I might make a sequel, and here it is. I'm also going to make another story that's going to be based on totally me and what's happening in my love life, but I'm going to change the character names to Austin and Ally. So here's the sequel for you guys! Hope you like it ^.^_**

**Ally was fast asleep on Austin's shoulder. They both had had a very long day; Austin had 4 interviews, 3 performances, and they were all back to back.**

**Austin looked down at Ally and a smile spread across his face. 'Shes so beautiful...' He thought to himself.**

**When they reached their house, Austin gently shook Ally to wake her up.**

**"Ally? Baby wake up we're home." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes slowly opened.**

**"What? Oh hi Austin." Ally said as she sat up.**

**They both got out of the car and walked inside. Ally slowly made her way up the stairs with Austin behind her. Ally didn't even bother to put I pajamas, she just plopped down on the bed.**

**Austin stripped down to his boxers and joined her. Ally immediately snuggled close to him and fell right to sleep. Austin grabbed the radio remote and switched it on. He had been in a country mood lately, so he listened to 93Q. One of his favorite songs was on. He quietly started singing to the sleeping Ally.**

_**You're better than the best**_

**_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_**

**_Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)_**

**_Completely unaware_**

_**Nothing can compare to where you send me**_

**_Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay)_**

_**And the moments when my good times start to fade**_

_**You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed**_

**_Sing like a bird,_**

**_Dizzy in my head_**

_**Spin like a record,**_

**_Crazy on a Sunday night_**

**_You make me dance like fool,_**

_**Forget how to breathe**_

_**Shine like gold,**_

_**Buzz like a bee**_

**_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_**

**_Oh, you make me smile_**

_**Even when you're gone**_

_**Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack**_

_**And just like that**_

_**You steal away the rain**_

_**And just like that**_

_**Don't know how I lived without you**_

_**'Cuz everytime that I get around you**_

_**I see the best of me inside your eyes**_

_**You make me smile**_

_**You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe**_

_**Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee**_

_**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**_

_**Oh, you make me smile**_

_**(Oh, you make me smile)**_

_**Oh you make me smille**_

_**(Oh, you make me smile)**_

_**Oh you make me smile.**_

**Austin saw a small smile spread across Ally's face.**

**Austin remembered back a year ago when they all first got here. They had no idea what to do, or where to go. But they all figured it out together.**

**Dez, Dylan and Dallas all had girlfriends (Trish somehow managed to come after they all got there, her and Dez have been together since) that they lived with. Everyone hung out with each other all the time, Ally and Dylan wrote the songs together, while Austin and Dez figured out what kind of music matches the song.**

**Then that night popped into Austin's head. After he sang 'Check Yes Juliet'. That's when Ally told him she was going with him, and nothing on this earth would stop her.**

**Soon after Ally kept getting calls from her mother and father. Her mother understood why she did what she did, her father on the other hand, not so understanding. He cussed Austin out on numerous occasions but Austin paid no attention to him. Ally finally blocked her fathers number and that was the end of that.**

**Austin fell asleep, with the love of his life in his arms and happy thoughts in his head.**

_**Well, theres the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Favorite, comment and all that good stuff. Sorry if it totally sucks monkey balls. Oh and something I'm going to do now is leave a litte inspiring quote or something to make you feel better. I know I'm not in the best mood, but I want you to feel good. So the quote for today is "I'm a lover and a fighter. I fight for what I love and love what I fight for" **_

_**Till next time, bye beautifuls!**_

_**I do not own Austin and Ally or Smile by Uncle Cracker. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I havnt updated in like FOREVER but it's summer, so Im probably gunna be able to update more often ^.^ so yay. **

Chapter 2

_I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights,_

_we used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights._

_It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone,_

_So darling, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone._

_(Say I'm wrong)_

_In the sunset turning red behind the smoke,_

_forever and alone._

_Yeah!_

_You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me_

_will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain._

_I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist,_

_and when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join right in._

_I'll sing along, oh_

_'cause I don't know any other song._

_I'll sing along,_

_but I'm barely hanging on._

_No, I'm barely hanging on._

_By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,_

_and now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon._

_This isn't fair!_

_(No!)_

_Don't you try to blame this on me._

_My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me._

_And god damn it, I can barely say your name,_

_so I'll try to write it and fill the pen with blood from the sink._

_Woah oh_

_But don't just say it, you should sing my name._

_Pretend that it's a song 'cause forever it's yours,_

_and we can sing this on the way home._

_I'll sing along, oh_

_'cause I don't know any other song._

_I'll sing along,_

_but I'm barely hanging on._

_No, I'm barely hanging on._

_By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,_

_and now there's nothing to do but tear my voice apart._

_Nothing to do,_

_and scream at the drunken moon._

"That was for my girlfriend, Ally Dawson. I love you!" Austin exclaimed as be jumped off stage. He met Ally backstage and gave her a kiss.

"That was amazing Austin! I just love that song." She said with a soft smile.

_*Back at home* _

Ally hears the phone ring.

"Hello?" She says as she picks it up.

"Ally? Ally is this you?" Her mothers questions frantically.

Ally sighs "Yes mom, this is me. What do you want? I'm not coming back home."

"Yes dear I know that, I just wanted to check up on you...just to make sure you're okay." Ally's mom whispered.

"Yea mom I'm fine. Well-" Ally hears her dad yelling in the background

"ALLYSON YOU GET YOURSELF BACK HOME NOW! OR I WILL PERSONALLY COME AND GET YOU!"

Ally smiles "Dad, I'm not coming home." With that, Ally hangs up the phone.

Ally walks to the fridge to get something to drink and she feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist "Who was that babe?" Austin asks.

"Oh just my parents. My dad screaming at me to come home and stuff like that."

"Oh. Well ok then." Austin said "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner Friday night...just me and you."

Ally smiled wide "Yea, that'd be great."

Austin smiled. He picked her up and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen to kiss. Austin pulls away and smiles "Save it for Friday night baby." Austin carries Ally to bed and she falls asleep in his arms.

**Well, there's that chapter. Where do you guys want Austin to take Ally? And is has to be fancy. Not Mc Donald's. Just give me some suggestions. **

**I do not own Bulletproof Love by Pierce the Veil. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_Thursday Morning _**

Ally is awoken by a pounding sound on her front door. She looked over at Austin, fast asleep. She quietly slipped out of bed as to not disturb his sleep. She quickly walked to the front door and was not surprised at all by who she saw.

Trish, of corse.

"Why aren't you dressed Ally? WR have to go dress shopping!" Trish exclaimed.

Ally chuckled. "Ok Trish let me go put something on."

Ally waked up the stairs to her and Austin's room; Austin still fast asleep. Ally tip toed over to her dresser and found a blue shirt with a black music note on it. Just as she was about to put it on she felt a bare chest on her back.

"Morning. Where you going beautiful? Were you going to leave and not say goodbye?" Austin whispered in her hear.

Ally put the shirt on Ann turned around and smiled at him.

"Well morning to you to. And I'm going shopping with Trish. I was going to wake you up before I left." She whispered back.

"Well ok. I'll just spend some time here trying to think of a new song. Have fun babe, love you." With that, Austin went back to bed.

Ally put on a pair of shorts and her brown combat boots and put her hair in a messy ponytail and was out the door.

"Took you long enough," Trish groaned "Lets go!"

**_*In the store* _**

Trish pulls out a blue dress with baby blue ruffles circling it

"Uh..to poofy." Ally states.

Trish pulls out a yellow dress with a cupcake bottom "How about this one?" She asks.

"Uhhh...no I don't want my dress to come up when I sit down." Ally giggles.

Then she sees it. The PERFECT dress. It's red and slim with just a hint of sparkle.

"I'm gunna go try this on!" She says excitedly.

When Ally comes out of the dressing room, she has the whole store looking her way.

"Wow Ally...you look beautiful. IT'S AMAZING!" Trish yells.

They buy the dress and Ally heads home.

"So what did you get?" Austin asks.

"Oh, you'll see." Ally says as she grins.

**Well there you go guys. What do you think Austin's going to say about Ally's dress? And keep the dinner ideas coming. I love them! **

**Well till next time, bye my beautiful readers! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm soooooooo sorTy I havnt updated in like a million years, but I'm writing and have almost no Internet ._. I'm stealing my neighbors because I'm at my dads. But hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 4**

_Friday Morning:_

Yet again, Trish is banging at the door, at like 8 o'clock, but by this time Austin and Ally are awake.

"C'mon Ally! We have to go get you ready!"

Ally groans "Trish do we have to? Like, right now? It's not till tonight."

"ALLY! Lets go!" Trish exclaims.

"Ugh, fine,"Ally gives in. "Bye Austin, see you later. I love you." She gives him a kiss and Ally and Trish are out the door.

**(Ally and Trish) **

"Trish, where are we even going?" Ally asks.

"The spa, where else?"

"OOOHHHHHH NOOOO! Last time you took me to the spa my face turned pink* and my hair got all frizzed out." Ally argued.

"Oh calm down. I'm not working at this one. In fact, it's new. And all on me. Promise." Trish assured her.

"Well, ok. I'm trusting you."

They both walk into the spa and Trish yells "AND AWAY WE GO!" Ally giggles and they begin their spa day.

**(Austin still at home) **

'Hmmmm...what to do what to do...

Oh I'll call Dez!'

"Hello?

"DEZ! Whatcha doin? Wanna come over for a little while?" Austin bombards him with questions.

"Sure man! Be over in a little bit."

Dez finally gets there.

"Dude, I think I want to marry Ally." Austin blurts out after about 20 minutes of talking with Dez.

"WHAT? Awwwww! You totally should." Dez says.

"I was hoping you'd say that...I already bought the ring.." Austin says as he pulls it out of his jacket pocket.

It has a shining silver band with little diamonds all around it and a 10 carrot diamond right in the center. On the side "I love you" is engraved on the band.

Dez looks at it in awe. "Where did you get this?" He questions.

"I had it specially made. There's only one...just like there's only one Ally...the girl I want to be with the rest of my life."

About an hour later, Trish and Ally walk into the house.

"Hey Dezy! What are you doing here?" Trish asks.

"Oh Austin asked me to come over. We were talking. Guess we're gunna go now, huh Trish?" Dez asks.

"Yup. Ready?" She asks him.

"Let's go. Bye Austin." Dez winks at him. No one saw it but Austin and be knew what it was for.

Trish and Dez left, so Austin and Ally we're all to themselves.

"So," Austin says, "how was your day?"

"Relaxing. Trish took me to a spa and luckily she wasn't working it. Don't want another mishap huh?" Ally chuckled. "Hey, are you okay? You seem like something's bothering you." Ally says.

Austin is standing there with his head down and twiddling his thumbs. "Yea...I'm fine...I wrote a song for you today..." He hesitates to say it.

"Really? Can I hear it?" Ally questions.

"Of corse. Let me go get my guitar."

Austin comes back with a guitar and a chair for Ally. Ally sits in the chair and waits patiently.

"Ally, I wrote this from back when I met you to now...my feelings for you have gotten stronger everyday...I find more reasons to love you every time I look in your beautiful eyes. This is for you."

_Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way?_

_Love's in the air tonight. _

_You can bet you make this ol' boy's day,_

_Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way?_

_Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance?_

_And the next one after that?_

_Gonna make you mine, there's a real good chance,_

_Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance?_

_Hey pretty girl, it feels so right,_

_Just like it's meant to be._

_All wrapped up in my arms so tight,_

_Hey pretty girl, it feels so right._

_Life's a long and winding ride,_

_Better have the right one by your side._

_And happiness don't drag its feet,_

_Time moves faster than you think._

_Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home,_

_My momma's gonna love you._

_She'll make me sleep on the couch, I know._

_Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home._

_Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams,_

_And a house on a piece of land. _

_We'll plant some roots and some apple trees._

_Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams._

_Life's a long and winding ride,_

_Better have the right one by your side._

_Happiness don't drag its feet,_

_And time moves faster than you think._

_Hey pretty girl, when I see the light,_

_And it's my time to go._

_I'm gonna thank the Lord for a real good life._

_A pretty little girl in my beautiful life. _

"Awwww Austin that was beautiful! But just one question."

"Yes Pretty Little Girl?" Austin smiles.

"We're gunna plant apple trees?" She giggles.

"It makes sense in the song. That's why I put it there."

Ally gets up and takes off Austin's guitar slowly. "Well, it was beautiful." Ally says.

They were both starring into each others eyes and Austin says "Just found another reason to love you."

Ally softly smiles and pecks him on the lips. Then returns for a true kiss. Austin wraps his arms around Ally's waist and picks her up, not breaking the kiss, and carries her to the couch. He sits so that she's in his lap.

Austin licks Ally's lip, asking for entrance. She gladly accepts as she tightens her grip around the back of his head. Austin moves his hands to rest on Ally's butt, and moves her closer.

Their tongues were in prefect sync. They both knew what made the other happy. Each pass of Ally's tongue sent a shiver through Austin's spine. Same with Ally. Austin slowly pulled away and kissed her nose.

"So, where are we going tonight and what's going on?" Ally asked

"It's a surprise. And I'm just going to say I have something big planned."

***Some episode of A&A. Don't remember which one. **

**Dont own Hey Pretty Girl, had to change it up and leave a verse out. No kids, and no marriage. That Ally knows of o.O Don't you love knowing something other characters don't know? **

**Keep the restaurant ideas coming guys! Their really good! **

**MacinCrash: Its just in case. **

** smileysteph: It's good to see you reviewing again ^.^ **

**I have something big planned that NONE of you know about. Haha :P Let's see if you can guess. Leave your guess in a review please! Thanks! **

**Remember, never stop smiling because you don't know who's falling in love with it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is sort of a filler chapter. Just to fill you in on what's going on back home. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

"Lester," Ally's mom, Penny, says, "You don't need to worry about her. I'm sure she's perfectly fine."

"Fine? FINE? You call living with a Rockstar FINE? No. She's coming home. Whether she comes on her own or if I have to personally drag her ass here. I'm leaving." Lester states.

"LESTER! Don't do this! She's happy with him. Isn't that what's important?"

"She was happy without him before wasn't she? Well she can be happy without him again." Lester says as he walks out the door.

He drives straight to the airport and buys a ticket for L.A. He takes his seat on the plane and thinks about how Austin took his little girl from him and what he could be doing to her.

_'I bet she's not even a virgin anymore.' _He thinks to himself. _'My poor little Ally. Don't worry, daddy's coming.'_ He ends his last thought as the plane takes off.

Lester arrives in L.A at 3:00pm. He finds a hotel to stay in for the night, and settles in. Asking around to see if anyone knows what Austin Moon is doing this evening.

"Hey kid!" He yells to Dylan on the street.

"The names Dylan. What do you want?" Dylan asks in an annoyed tone.

"What's Austin Moon doing tonight?"

"Oh he's taking his girlfriend Ally on a date to Olive Garden. He's going to propose to her." Dylan tells him then walks away.

This infuriates him_. 'Oh no he's not. Not while I can stop it.' _He thinks to himself. He then goes back to his hotel and waits; waits to stop Austin from proposing to his little girl.

**Well? What did you think? Yea I know I just pretty much told you what was gunna happen but I'll think of another surprise, promise. OH JUST GOT ONE! Haha :p But guys I just finished "Because of Low" by Abbi Glines...one of the best books I have EVER read. That's saying something because I'm a real bookworm. You guys should go read it. **

**Well, bye guys! Till next time, stay amazing!**

******[^0^****] **

** \|/ I'm a Barbie girl,**

** /**

**/\**

**[*.*]**

**/|\ In a Barbie wooorrrlldd! **

** \**

** /\**

**[o.O]**

** | Life in plastic, **

** /\**

**[^o^] **

** ~|~ IT'S FANTASTIC ! **

** /**

**/\**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

(Ally's POV)

I couldn't believe he had to go do 3 interviews on such short notice, not to mention only 2 hours before our date.

"I don't know why they do this kind of stuff to you...they knew you hand plans." I said as he was putting on his jacket.

He must have noticed that I looked upset.

"Come here Ally." He whispered, reaching out and taking my hand and pulling me to him until my body was pressed against his. He draped my hand over his shoulder before releasing it to grip my waist.

Austin Moon's mouth was on mine before I realized what was happening.

His lips were warm and soft as they played gently against mine. He nibbled my bottom lip and I gasped, opening my mouth just enough for him to slide his tongue inside and gently stroke mine. The moan that escaped my lips was followed by me clinging tighter to him. I felt him smile.

His right hand slid down my arm and around my back, pulling me even closer to him as he continued to nibble and lick every inch of my mouth. He left hand slowly slid down my neck in a gentle caress and stopped right below my collar bone. I whimpered. I couldn't help it, his hand was so close to covering my breast. Breaking the kiss, Austin took a deep breath and moved his hand to my arm while putting some distance between us.

"Wow.." I breathed

He chuckled. "Well I have to go. But I'm not finished here. I'm just beginning. But I couldn't walk away without that kiss."

With that, he was out the door.

As I watched him as he went, I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. I still didn't know why he fell for me, but I'm not going to question it. I was going to go get ready instead.

I headed upstairs and took a quick shower. I wrapped my hair in a towel and put on my red dress and some 3" black high heels so I wouldn't fall and kill myself when trying to walk.

I then put on some eye liner and mascara. I didn't like makeup, but this looked pretty cute. I took my hair out of the towel and blow dried it and brushed it. I took a curling iron to it and I was done. I heard the front door open just as I was turning the curling iron off.

"Ally?" Austin called.

"In here." I replied.

Austin walked into the room as I turned around and he stopped dead in his tracks. He mouth agape and eyes wide.

I blushed. "What? Do I look okay?" I was starting to get worried.

(Austin's POV)

"What? Do I look okay?" I shook my head slowly because I couldn't speak. She looked absolutely beautiful. While I looked like a mess. Geez what did I ever do to deserve this little angel?

"You look amazingly beautiful." I heard myself say. She blushed and smiled her cute little smile while looking at the floor.

"I gotta get ready too now huh?" I asked.

She giggled "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

In 30 minutes I had showered, gotten into my tux, and brushed my teeth and my hair. I made sure Ally didn't see me put the ring in my pocket.

"You ready?" I asked, kissing her nose.

"Ready if you are." She replied. With that, we were off.

(Ally's POV)

We pulled into Olive Garden and to my surprise, we weren't bombed by paparazzi. I looked around, confused. Austin must have noticed because he said "I asked them to leave us alone. I wanted this night to be special." He says as a sexy smirk comes to his face. I bet butterflys almost instantly.

He opens my door to let me out of the car. I hadn't even noticed he had gotten out. He takes my hand and we head inside.

"Austin Moon. Booth please." He tells the lady seating us.

"Ok, right this way." She leads us to our table and leaves us be. Austin sits on the opposite side of me. I think this is perfect because now I can play footsie with him.

_'Good thing we're in a corner.' _I think to myself.

(Austin's POV)

Ally taps my foot. I look at her, wondering what she's doing. She gives me a small smile and continues looking at the menu.

Footsie. I get it. I tap her foot back, she then uses both feet to lock one foot of mine in an ankle lock. She forgets I have another foot. Silly girl. We were getting serious when the waiter walked up.

"Hello. My name is Sarah and I will be your waitress tonight. What can I get you two to drink?"

"Sweet tea please." Ally tells her.

"Root beer for me please." With that, she walks away. Ally, at some point in time took off one of her shoes, and was running her toe up my leg. I don't know why, but this turned me on. I looked at her and she smiled seductively. Woah, was this happening? I like it.

(Ally's POV)

As I smiled at him, I saw a grin creep across his face. I don't know why, but I wanted him. All of him. Everything about him was making me feel a way I had never felt before. Yes we have been dating over a year and a half, but we have never gone beyond kissing.

"I need to step outside." I told him.

I stood outside for about 5 minutes before I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"You okay gorgeous?" He asked. I turned to him and I could see a twinkle in his eyes. This made me happy.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just wanted to see the night." I said looking up at the full moon.

I felt a finger turn my head towards him. I looked in his hazel eyes.

"You're so damn sexy, I swear.." He said, as if thinking out loud. This made me blush. He chucked. "I'm serious. No one in the world could match your beauty. At any time. Especially when you first wake up. Your sleepy smile really turns me on...you know that?" He says. This takes me by surprise.

Next thing I know his lips are on mine.

(Austin's POV)

"Your sleepy smile really turns me on...you know that?" I ask. It seems to surprise her. She looks down, blushing. I take her face in my right hand and kiss her gently. She nibbles at my bottom lip and I moan softly. I lick her bottom lip and she opens her mouth just enough for me to slip my tongue in, but she does it to me. This takes me by surprise, but I like it.

I smile and gently play with the tip of her tongue. I hear her moan quietly, and she smiles. She sucks on my bottom lip and this turns me on so much I have to pull away.

"If I keep kissing you, I'll never get to do what I want to do. Lets head back inside." I say. I take her hand and walk back through the doors.

**To be continued..**

**Well that's part one. Working on the rest of it. Haha how did you like this kisses? I decided to to do point of view now. Its so much fun! Surprise is still to come *evil laugh* what do you think is gunna happen next? I'm not posting another chapter until I get at least 3 responses. Well, go! Guess away. **

**Till next time, bye my beautiful readers! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Ally's POV)**

Austin took my hand and we walked back inside Olive Garden and took a seat. We ordered and our food and some dessert. The night was absolutely wonderful. Then for some odd reason, Austin stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with a curious expression.

"Oh, you'll see." He said as he got down on one knee and took my hand. I felt tears of joy spring to my eyes. I had to cover my mouth because my bottom lip was quivering so much.

"Ally Dawson will you marry me?"

"NOW HOLD ON RIGHT THERE MISTER AUSTIN MOON!" I heard a familiar voice scream from across the room.

Dad.

"I FORBID you from marrying my little girl! She is coming home with me NOW!" Lester said as he walked across the room, drawing all attention to him, Austin and Ally.

Austin stood up, ready to defend himself when I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me." I stepped in front of Austin

"Dad-"

"Ally baby! Come here and give your dad a hug. I'm here to save you." Lester wraps me in a tight hug. I tried to push away, but He just hugs me tighter.

"Lester let her go!" Austin shouts as he gets up to help. My dad quickly jerks me away from Austin's grasp.

"Lester! You let her go this instant!" I hear my mother shout. Lester quickly releases Me and I fall to the floor. I feel light headed, but none the less I stand up. I see my mother speed-walk across the room. Austin comes to help me stand; I must have looked wobbly.

"Now Lester, this boy makes Ally happy. Don't ruin that. If you could just see how good they are-"

"I don't care how good they are together! Ally is coming home where she belongs."

I step to my dad as I ready myself for the response to what I'm about to say.

**(Austin's POV) **

"Dad," I hear Ally say, "He does make me happy, so I'm not going anywhere. There's nothing you can do to change my mind. I'm staying with my fiancé."

With that last word I look at her with wide eyes. Did she just say yes?

"So, is that a yes?" I ask hopefully

She turns to me, a huge smile on her face. "Yes Austin, it's a yes." I jump up and take her in my arms. I don't care who's watching, I spin her around and kiss every inch of her face.

I hear all the restaurant awe us, everyone except Ally's dad. I put her down and she walks to him.

"Dad, I can't be your little innocent girl forever. I need to grow up, I WANT to grow up. Let me experience life. I'll always know where my home is, I promise." Ally's mom gets teary eyed as Lester says "Does this boy really make you happy, darling?" Ally shook her head.

"Well, then I guess I have to accept it. I'll go back home now, and leave you two be." He said as he put his arm around Penny. "I know what it feels like to be in love." He kisses Penny's head. With that, they were out the door.

**(Ally's POV)**

We were standing at the door to our house when Austin suddenly turned to me.

"Hey Ally.."

"Yes?"

"What did you mean you couldn't be his little innocent girl forever? I'm just curious." He said unlocking the door and putting the key in his pocket.

"Well, I have to have sex sometime right?" He chuckled.

"When will that sometime be?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I smiled, "Hmmmm...maybe now."

With that last word, Austin picked me up and started kissing me. His hands were around my thighs and I had wrapped my legs around him. He was kissing my cheeks, my forehead and the corners of my mouth.

"Stop teasing me." I breathed into his ear.

I heard him laugh. "Whatever you say, sexy." He crushed his mouth to mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and exploring as if it was the first time he'd kissed me. I was loving every second of it. Before I knew it I was straddling him on the couch, still kissing him.

"I want you. Right now." I whispered in his ear.

**(Austin's POV) **

"I want you. Right now." She whispers in my ear. That was all the encouragement I needed. I started kissing down her neck and tracing her collarbone with my tongue.

I slowly unzipped her dress.

"Take it off." I breathed into her mouth. She stood and in a flash she was standing before me in a bra and panties.

"Holy shit...you're fucking beautiful." I told her. She crawled back into my lap and started to unbutton my shirt. I swiftly took it off and threw it aside, not caring where it landed. I trailed kisses down her neck and across her chest as I undid the clasps on her bra. I slowly pulled it off, leaning back to watch. She smirked.

"I'm guessing you like what you see?" She questioned. All I could do was nod my head.

**(Ally's POV) **

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. With Austin Moon.

He trailed kisses down my neck, stopping to nibble every once and a while. Then he trailed his tongue down between my breasts, sending a chill up my spine. He pulled one into his mouth, taking me by surprise. He sucked on my nipple until it was hard, then he went for my other breast.

The rest of what happened that night was a blur, all I remember is that it was one of the best nights of my life.

**(Austin's POV) **

I woke up with her in my arms. It took me a minute to realize she was naked. So last night hadn't been a dream. It was real. I took Ally Dawson's virginity, and she took mine. It was almost to good to be true, but it was true.

I felt her shift in my arms, and her eyes blinked open.

"Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" I asked the sleepy looking Ally.

"Amazing. How about you?"

"With you, I always sleep great." I told her.

"Last night was amazing." She says.

"I agree. Amazing indeed." I tell her, kissing her forehead. "How do you feel? Do you hurt at all?" I asked.

She smiled "No. Not at all. But there's just one thing we need to plan for."

"And what would that be, my princess?" I asked her.

"The wedding."

**Dadananaaaaaaaa! Don't worry, it's not the end. Maybe two more chapters if I decide to do the honeymoon. Who think I should? And the rest of that sexual night is left to your imagination. Enjoy that image haha. **


End file.
